


A Diaval Love Story

by AngelMoline96



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: Artemis is a princess who thought everything was going the way it was meant to until her father arranged her marriage with a prince who was selfish and mean. The night of the engagement ball was going great until the prince showed his true colors and hurt Artemis causing her to run from the party and the castle to the Moors where she meets Diaval and he helps her recover and they soon learn how to trust each other and fall in love.
Relationships: Diaval (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Artemis’s Trouble begins

Chapter 1: Artemis’s Trouble begins

Artemis’s POV:  
I had been walking around the garden of the castle like I do every day and smiled enjoying the day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing and everything was going perfectly like it was meant to. The smell of fresh-cut grass filled the air as I strolled through the castle’s garden. The place where birds songs ring out, the sun’s rays kissed my skin, and I found a calming peace. Growing up I would spend as much time as I could get lost in the sea of various flowers and arrays of colors. Anything to keep from being cooped up in lessons for most of the day. I suppose it’s why it became a favorite of mine. I continued on as my feet took me to my usual spot, a stone table and benches, which had been set up. Tea and my favorite flowers greeted me before a voice broke through the quiet as the birds had stopped their song. 

"I was wondering when you were going to show," a calm and sweet-toned voice said as I smiled knowing it was my best friend Magnolia. It was hard to miss her as her appearance made her stand out among everyone else in our staff. She had such beautiful chocolate-colored skin and striking sky blue orbs. A scar, which she uncovers during our usual get-together, runs just above her eyebrow and down her left eye. With all those features, along with her beautiful wavy blonde locks, it wasn't such a surprise that she was seen as such a rare gem. Not much is said about Magnolia's past, at least not known, but it's clear that it's left its mark. A sigh escaped my lips as I tried not to think of such sad things and I took my seat and she poured me some tea. 

"Sorry," i started to apologize.

"Miss Darcy was being extra picky about manners and such. I’m sure in the time you were waiting you could have done something other than sitting here." 

"Oh yes, because I would rather be barked at by the cleaning bloodhound," she says as she refers to the head maid Viola. At the mention of her nickname, we both shuddered before laughing. 

"Besides you requested tea in the garden and who am I to go against orders?" She finishes with a knowing grin as I cannot counter her point as she really was just doing her job. I sighed and nodded as I sat down at my spot knowing this is the only time of day my father and I spend time together since he is busy running the kingdom and I am always in lessons trying to please him.

“So do you know what your father wants to talk to you about this time?” Magnolia asked and I shrugged not having a clue.

“Honestly it could be anything Mags, knowing father he uses our teas to spend time with me but to also talk about what he wants me to do as a princess.” I took a sip as she just rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“Well from the sound of it, it sounds like he’s doing some of his many fatherly and kingly duties.” I know she was just joking a bit but at the same time, I can’t help but feel kinda bummed when work takes up our tea times. After some more back and forth conversations about past events or various things that have happened around the castle a noise had caught our attention. 

“Good evening sir” Mags calls out as I look back and see my father approaching. 

“Joining us for tea?” she says as she reaches for another cup from the set before he raises a hand and stops her. 

“Thank you, dear, but that won’t be necessary. If you would be so kind I would like to speak to my daughter alone please.” Magnolia nods and stands up before giving me a small smile as she reaches for her eyepatch and puts it back on.

“Of course dear sir. I will be checking in with Viola for any jobs that need to be done and return for the set later.” With a curtsy and bow, she heads off as my father thanks her and takes her spot at the table. 

“Hello father,” I say with a smile, nice to see him free from being cooped up inside the throne room. Mother would always make sure he takes time to take a break or at least take a walk around the castle but since she’s been busy helping out some of the townspeople she’s been in and out of the castle. 

“Hello princess, so how has your day been so far? Have you gone to town to help your mother yet?” he asked as he sat down and I could tell he was slightly distracted by something I just couldn’t figure out what. 

“No not yet, I was running a little behind with studies and classes,” I say trying to make sense of what could be on his mind. 

“I shall head out in a moment but I just wanted to take a break and relax.” He nods and gives a smile. 

“Well don’t take too long. Your mother will probably be busy chatting with everyone before finishing” he says with a chuckle as we both agree since mother does have a tendency to talk someone’s ear off to procrastinate a bit. 

“Also I just wanted to inform you that we have an important matter to discuss at dinner. I think it's something that will be most helpful to us and our people.” With those words, it suddenly hits me that it must be of critical importance. It also must be why dad’s been off since he arrived, granted he’s only been here for give or take five minutes. 

“I will be sure to inform mother of it then.” He thanks me as we both get up to head over to the stable where a carriage is being arranged to take me into town as we talk about my progress in my classes. Once all was said and done I was helped into the carriage and gave a wave to father as I watched his figure disappeared in the distance and I sat in wonder as to what the subject of tonight’s dinner possibly be about, I should ask Mags when I get back if she or others have an idea to what it is. All throughout the time I helped mother I had been thinking about what the news could be and when it was finally time for mother and I to go home mother and I sat in silence. Once we got back to the castle I went to my room to get cleaned up for dinner and I put on my new dress. It was a long flowing purple dress decorated with flowers along the side and top of the sheer bishop sleeves which came off the shoulders. As soon as I was dressed I went downstairs and sat down at the table with my parents. Dinner was going ok for the most part but towards the end father got visibly tense and set his fork down.

“Artemis, you are now eighteen and that means it is time for you to officially be married and I have found you a prince that will help unite our kingdom with his and it will help our kingdom flourish better,” father said and I looked up shocked, completely caught off guard by this.  
“Father, I'm aware it is my duty as a princess to marry but are you sure this is the right way to go about it?” I asked, trying not to make him angry.

“You aren’t getting out of this, his name is Vladimir and he is here already, he’ll be here in a few minutes and there will be a ball in a few days to announce your engagement that is the end of this discussion Artemis.” he declared and i nodded and i knew there was no arguing so i stood up and waited for the doors to open knowing soon Prince Vladimir would walk through them and i’d meet the one i’d be married to for the rest of my life. Just as I thought that the double doors opened and he walked in, he had a Fair complexion, strong square jaw, deep set brown eyes, and slicked back black hair,his Body seemed fit and solid. Overall he seemed like a normal prince. He bowed and I curtsied back.

“Hello Prince Vladimir it’s a pleasure to meet you.” i said with a polite smile.

“You as well Princess Artemis, I look forward to getting to know you,”he said as he took my hand and kissed it looking into my eyes and as he did I noticed a weird glint in them and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	2. the Engagement Ball

Chapter 2: the Engagement Ball

Artemis’s POV: (a few days later)

It's been a few days since i met Prince Vladimir and the bad feeling I got never went away, if anything it's only gotten worse. I tried to lie to myself and just say that I may just be having jitters or something but I knew that I wouldn't believe it. As I stroll through the halls I talk with Mags for a bit, she’s the one who I tell any problem on my mind and if I don't she’ll keep pestering till I do. 

“I don’t know what's wrong with me Mags, every time I encounter Vlad it's as if there's something in my head warning me about something. I just don't know what and it bugs me to no end.” I huff as I cross my arms as she looks up at the ceiling as if an answer is printed somewhere along it. 

“Well ...your father is basically having you marry someone you don't know, and at the same time he hardly talks about himself when asked a question. I would say maybe try and get to know him, see if he’ll try answering you without an audience. You’re schedule is basically fit around his visit, there's really no other option.” She says bluntly which I know she means well but there are times in which I wish she would just beat around the bush and show some sympathy. 

“I know, and maybe you’re right. I mean our fathers both arranged it and I think he was caught off guard as much as I was. I wouldn't open up quickly to someone I just met too. So to please father and my feelings about him I will try and get to know him as much as I can.” Just as luck would have it, as soon as we had stopped footsteps approached from down the hall as Vlad arrived. 

“Ah princess, I'm glad I was able to run into you. The maids told me you would be down here.” he said flashing a smile as he also greeted Mags. 

“You don’t have to always call me princess,” I said trying to suggest that he doesn’t have to be so formal with me, 

“You can just call me Artemis” He looked a bit embarrassed before he nodded 

“If that is what you would like, then you can call me something other than prince.” he said as he makes it seem like he’s never really been told that before. I smiled softly trying to be polite and act like there was nothing wrong.

“Alright, how about i call you Vlad?” I suggested and he smiled which sent chills down my spine. 

“As you wish Artemis, would you be so kind as to join me on a walk through the garden? I'd like to get to know you before the ball.” he said and I nodded, leading him to the garden trying to be as cautious as I could. 

As we walk we try and make whatever small talk we possibly could, from weather to family. Try as i might it feels like it's hard for us to actually talk. I bit my lip trying to think of something we could talk about.

“So tell me about your family, do you have any siblings?” I asked, wanting to know a little more about the environment he grew up in.

“Well i have two older brothers so i won’t be king any time soon and they get all the attention, they always have ever since we were young.” he said tensely and i got the bad feeling in my stomach again. 

“I’m sorry, i-i grew up an only child but my father has always been more concerned about my studies than who i actually am and how i actually feel.” I said keeping my head down. I heard him sigh and knew just from that he sounded annoyed by my answer.

“I-i’m sorry but i-i should go get ready for the ball, if you’ll excuse me Vlad?” I curtsied and walked back into the castle to get ready. As I was getting ready I couldn't help the growing feeling of unease that was coming over me. Like something bad was going to happen at the ball. I tried to push it off knowing it was my duty as a princess to go through with this and that it would make my father happy. I had just put my shoes on when there was a knock on my door and I looked up to see Mags opening the door.

“It’s time for the ball Artemis are you sure you are ok going through with this?” she asked, looking worried . I nodded and walked out of the room going to the doors that lead to the ballroom where I knew Vlad was waiting for me since father wanted us to walk in together. I walked over to him and saw that he was pacing and that he looked agitated.

“Vlad, you look very handsome this evening.”I said, trying to be polite. He stopped and glared at me.

“You’re late. You were supposed to be here five minutes ago, if we’re going to be married you need to be on time.” he all but snapped as he took my hand a little too aggressively and looped it through his arm. I bit my lip trying not to make things worse as the doors opened and we both smiled and walked out as everyone smiled and bowed to us.


	3. Artemis and Diaval meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad becomes a mean person and Artemis tries to find safety in the Moors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Vladamir does get a little violent in the beginning of this chapter nothing graphic but still thoght it should be a warning

Chapter 3: Artemis and Diaval meet  
Artemis’s POV:

I tried to be the perfect princess I could during the ball, when it was time for Vladimir and I to dance I did my best not to mess up and to make him look good. I didn’t want to get him angry, and based on how he acts for a slight five minute delay, that’s something I didn't want to find out what it would look like. He seemed to know what I was doing because he was slowly starting to relax. We had been dancing for a while when I excused myself for a minute to get myself a drink. I curtsied and walked off to go get a glass of water, as some of the other ladies tried to talk to him, and I tried to find Mags needing to talk to her. I eventually found her talking to a crowd and put a hand on her shoulder to alert her. I excused ourselves and took her hand and led her off away from the crowd of people.

“Artemis? What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly setting down her drink as a butler had passed by with trays 

“What is it?” I just shook my head not wanting to tell her right now for fear of being overheard.

Once in a safe spot wedged between a bust of my great grandfather and a table running low on food I looked at her. “I have this bad feeling something is going to go wrong tonight, i just don’t know what.” I said, trying not to get too worked up. 

“ I-i need you to stay close by and be ready for anything and be ready to help me escape if it does.” I said a little anxious and she nodded knowing when I got like this it was serious. I sighed not wanting to but I walked back over to Vlad and immediately saw that he was angry at me. My blood was running a bit cold but I did my best to not show it.

“What were you and your servant talking about?” he demanded as he put a little venom when saying servant as he pulled me away from the crowd to a slightly private area and I saw Mag carefully staying out of his sight.

“Well, Vlad, first thing I would like to point out is that Mags is my friend and I talk to her about a lot of things.” I said not liking how he’s talking about her. 

“ She and I grew up together.” I said defensively.

“Once we’re married all she’ll be is a servant. A maid of sorts that's all, just like she’s supposed to be.” he snapped and I shook my head refusing to take this.

“No! I’m not going to shut her out ever, she’s like my sister and I will never do that to her.” i said firmly but i instantly regretted it when i saw him glare and his eyes went dark. I backed up into the nearby wall which only made things worse, he grabbed my arm holding on so tightly that I whimpered in pain.

“Ow!” I said hissing in pain 

“Let go of me Vlad, you’re hurting me.” I tried to get out of his grip but it only got tighter, like a steel trap, and then he shoved me with such force that I stumbled and fell to the floor and right on my arm as I heard something crack.

“You will listen to me or I will do worse next time.” he threatened standing above me before walking off leaving me on the ground. As soon as he was out of sight Mag ran over to me and quickly helped me up. In a matter of seconds we left the party behind and traveled through the secret passage out of the castle. As we exited the tunnel she turned to look at me with worry as I cradled my injured arm before giving me a small smile to try and distract me.

“You know the stories we would hear about. Go to the Moors, Maleficent and the fairies will protect the ones who need protecting.” She said as she nodded while i do the same

“Hide out there, I'll do what I can here to make sure you stay safe from everyone until its safe for you to come back. Run as fast as you can.” Mags said and I nodded as she helped me pick up my skirt, fixing it so it doesn't fall while running and as fast as I could I darted out of the kingdom heading straight for the Moors. It’s good that everyone is at the ball because it means there aren't as many guards crowding the street. I kept running, not letting myself feel the pain in my arm, not wanting to think of the fact it may be broken or that I was going to be forced to marry someone like that. I ran faster with each thought that came into my head. I couldn’t let myself break down. Not yet, not until I was safe in the Moors. I soon saw the line of trees that were the way into the Moors and ran straight forward feeling myself losing the battle with my emotions. Tears soon clouded my eyes and I couldn't see where I was going and just like that I was on the ground. I couldn’t get up. I started sobbing, holding my arm curled up on the moss covered ground letting all my emotions out knowing I'd be safe here.

Diaval’s POV:

“Diaval it seems as though someone has entered the Moors, be a good right hand and go see who it is and if they need help. If they do need help, bring them to me.” Maleficent said to me. She had changed a lot since Aurora’s wedding. It was nice to see her willing to help those who needed it.

“Yes Mistress.” i said and walked off in the direction she had indicated. Lately I haven't minded being human as much as I used to. I still didn’t like it but I didn't mind it when it needed to be done like now when someone needed help. After walking for a few minutes I found who had entered a forest. It was a princess, and from the looks of her dress she had run from a ball of sorts. I walked closer to her and noticed her dress was torn at the bottom and that she was holding her wrist close to her and that she was crying. I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand gently on her shoulder.

“Your grace? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” I asked gently not wanting to scare her.

She looked up at me, her cheeks streaked with tears and her beautiful green eyes filled with fear.

“I-I need someplace safe t-to hide where my kingdom can’t find me, I heard stories the great Maleficent could help. A-as for being hurt I-I think my wrist is broken and I think I twisted my ankle.” she said, shivering. I couldn’t tell if she was shivering from fear or from the cold.

“Yes, Maleficent can help. In fact she sent me to bring you to her. I could carry you if you don’t think you could walk.” I offered to try to help her as much as I could.

“That’s very kind of you, but I don’t even know your name.” she said and I smiled a little.

“Forgive me your grace, my name is Diaval. I am Maleficent’s right hand.” I said as I took her uninjured hand and kissed it softly.

“My name is Artemis. It's a pleasure to meet you Diaval and please call me Artemis and not your grace.” she said and I smiled.

“As you wish. Now about going to see Maleficent, would you allow me to carry you?” I asked her and she nodded. I helped her wrap her good arm around my neck and I then picked her up in my arms and carried her back towards Maleficent’s part of the Moors.


	4. Maleficent helps

Chapter 4: Maleficent helps  
Diaval’s POV:

As I walked back to where Maleficent was waiting for us I couldn’t help but notice how calm Artemis was considering her injury and the fact she was hiding from her own kingdom. I wonder what had happened to cause her to run. I continued walking letting her have her time to process what was going on knowing all this was going to be a lot for her to take in. 

“This place is more wonderful than i ever imagined.” she whispered and I smiled as I looked at her.

“Yes, it is I suppose. It’s also quite magical especially when all the fairies and everyone is out.” i said with a soft smile as i looked at her.

“I hope to see that someday. I-i also hope Maleficent won’t ask me to leave, if she does i won’t have anywhere to go that will be safe.” she said and i could tell she was scared but not of Maleficent, but of not being safe.

“Maleficent would never ask someone who’s in danger to leave, well not anymore anyway.” she looked up at me and smiled a little.  
“I never believed she was evil, I always thought she was misunderstood.” she looked down for a second and then sighed.

“What is it Artemis? You can tell me anything.” I said a little concerned.

“I’m just worried about what’s gonna happen now. With me running away I left my friend there and she’s the one who helped me escape so they'll be sure to punish her.” 

“I’m sure that’s something Maleficent can help you figure out and if not I'll do what I can to help.” i replied as i walked into the clearing and felt her start to shake from nerves as Maleficent came into view. I set Artemis down and helped her over to sit on a rock.

Artemis’s POV:

I looked up at Maleficent as I sat down. I couldn’t believe how regal she looked in person. She was about five foot eight and pale. She had green eyes and lips like a spring rose petals, skin as white as snow and the face of an angel. She wore her brown hair down and her horns were out for all to see not covered up like others said they were. Her wings are brown and beautiful. She wore a brown dress with feathers along the neckline. She smiled a little as she noticed my shocked look. 

“Hello dear one, i know this is all new to you but i was hoping you could tell me why you ran to the Moors.” she said and i took a deep shaky breath as i tried to gather my thoughts.

“I can’t tell you everything b-but i can tell you that it wasn’t safe for me back in my kingdom and that i was betrayed by my father.” i said looking down.

“I-i needed a safe place to stay and hide and I had heard stories you would help those that needed it.” I continued looking back up at her.

“Yes that’s true, and you will be safe here. Diaval show her to the cottage that we built for Aurora, that's where she will stay. We can always build another one if we need to.” she said understanding in her eyes and i tried to stand up but wince.

“You’re hurt, here let me see if I can help some.” she said and used her magic to heal my wrist and ankle. I smiled and looked at her.

“Thank you Maleficent. I am extremely grateful to you and your hospitality.” I said as Diaval held out his hand to me and I took it.

“You are welcome, but can i know your name so i can let the fairies know.” 

“My name is Artemis, i’m sorry i should have said that before.” i said sheepishly.  
“It’s quite alright you’ve been through a lot tonight. Why don’t you get some rest and when you wake up you’ll have a new dress waiting for you i’ll see to it.” I nodded and followed as Diaval led me through the clearing to another part of the Moors. As we continued to walk I tried not to think of Mags and what might be going on back home. I looked up and saw Diaval watching me with concern and I finally really noticed what he looked like. Diaval is a good-looking,lean and clean cut individual, with a relatively average stature. He was slightly taller than Maleficent. Whilst his frame is rather small,Diaval’s chest and face have markings that are reminiscent of feathers. He had black slicked back hair,very dark brown eyes and a fair complexion. He wore a long black leather coat with black buttons up and down the middle,black pants and black boots. He seemed like a very nice person. 

“Diaval? May I ask you something?” I asked hesitantly. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

“Of course Artemis. What is it?” 

“What are the moors like? I mean is it all magical or just certain things?” 

“Well, I guess it depends one what you mean by magical. I think it is but then again I live here so I know what to look for.” he smiled and walked into another clearing not too far from where Maleficent was. I gasped as I saw what was in the clearing. Deep in the Moors,down a beaten past stood a quaint little house in among the shrubbery the outside of the house was adorned with woven vines,covered in wildflowers and roses. The vines snaked up to the veranda. In the front there was a window,that opened to the view of the small enclosed garden. The house was covered in ancient blocks of stone, like the cabin was made for fairytale dreams. I was completely in awe. I couldn’t believe how amazing it was. 

“Wow this cottage is amazing, it's like the one i’ve seen in my dreams when I would dream of the Moors.” I said with a smile on my face. Diaval smiled and opened the door for me.

“I’ll let you get some sleep and I will come by in the morning to get you for breakfast.” he said as I walked inside.

“Alright. Goodnight Diaval I hope you sleep well.” 

“You as well Artemis and I hope tomorrow is a better day for you.” he said and walked off as I walked into the cottage and over to the bed. I layed down and smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Diaval and Artemis start to bond

Chapter 5: Diaval and Artemis start to bond

Artemis’s POV: (the next morning)

I woke up to the sunlight streaming into the room through the window and smiled a little knowing that I was safe here in the Moors. As I sat up in bed I noticed the new dress Maleficent said would be there and got up to go put it on. After I put it on, I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. The dress was a long white dress,with long puffed sleeves and Purple lining along the neckline,shoulders and waist. It was a beautiful yet simple dress, I then took the brush that was on the table and started to brush my hair out to make it look a little more decent since it started to come out of the style it was in for the ball last night. After I was finished getting ready, I walked outside and smiled a little feeling safer here than back home.

“Good morning Artemis, can I escort you to the dining room at Maleficent’s castle for breakfast?” I heard Diaval say and I turned around and smiled as I saw him.

“I would like that, and after would you and I go for a walk around the Moors I’d like to get more familiar with the forest.” 

“Of course, I’m sure that can be done. We’ll ask Maleficent.” I smiled as I looped my arm with his and we walked towards Maleficent’s castle. As we walked I couldn’t help but wonder about what was happening back home. 

“If you’d like I could ask Maleficent if I could go check on Mags for you.” he said and I smiled.

“I’d really like that, I’m worried about how she’s doing.” 

“Well, then I’ll have Diaval go over to your kingdom and check on her after breakfast. That way when he gets back you and him can go on your walk.” I looked up and saw Maleficent was walking over to us.

“Thank you Maleficent.” I said grateful.

“You’re welcome, that way we can also know what exactly is going on as well so we know what to expect.” I nodded and we all walked towards. I looked around at all the sights and smiled. Everything was so much more beautiful in the light. 

“Is it always this beautiful here?” I asked Maleficent in amazement and she smiled.

“Well I'd like to think so as does Aurora.” I smiled softly as I followed her into the castle. 

“I met Aurora once briefly. She’s really nice and she talked highly of you.” she smiled and nodded.

“She had mentioned you as well and said you were a kind person, i’m sorry i didn’t recognize you last night.”

“It’s alright my lady.” i said not exactly sure how to address her.

“Please any friend of Aurora’s can call me Maleficent.” she smiled and led us into the dining room. We all sat down at the table and began to eat in silence and it was nice. Not like back home where it was lonely, it was more comfortable and soothing. 

Mag’s POV:  
I sighed as I ran back and forth through-out out the castle. It's a good thing I managed to get a hold of Susie, the family's historian at the party. She managed to find me a bracelet that can change not only my appearance but my voice. I really owe her but after the explanation of what is going on I have to first make sure I can keep up the charade. I had to admit Artemis sure has a lot to do. From her studies to trying to play along to please that horrible fiancée of hers she has a lot on her plate. 

" Well Mrs.Darcy should be done barking instructions for the day. Which means it's time to breath." I give a small smile before walking to the window and peeking out as I look at the forest off in the distance. Oh Artemis, I do hope you've managed to find Maleficent. I thought as I worried about my best friend. I really hope she isn’t hurt. Just then I saw a crow flying towards the window I was looking at and from the looks of it, it came from the Moors. It soon dawned on me that it must be Diaval and I looked at him. I held out my hand for him to land on and smiled a little as he did. 

“How is she? Did she make it to the Moors alright?” I asked panicked and he nodded letting me know she got there safe.

“Will you tell her that I'm glad she’s safe and that I'm doing what I can to keep the king and Vladimir from suspecting anything?” he nodded and I sighed.

“I really hope that the king realizes how horrible Vladimir is.” he nodded to that statement and I knew he agreed with me. He then took off and flew back towards the Moors.

Diaval’s POV:

I flew back to the Moors after checking in on everything and wondered just how bad this Vladimir guy was and what exactly he did to Artemis. I landed in front of Maleficent and she changed me back into a human and I sighed. 

“They don’t know she’s missing just yet. Her friend Mags is disguised as her but i’m not sure how long she can keep it up.” I told her and Maleficent sighed.

“This is more complicated than I feared. Thank you Diaval now why don’t you go spend some time with Artemis and i’ll start to plan our next move to help.” I nodded and walked off to find Artemis. I really want to keep Artemis safe but I also don’t want to push her into telling us everything until she is ready. I walked to Artemis’s cottage and knocked on her door. 

Artemis’s POV:

I walked to the door opening it to see Diaval there.

“So what’s the news? Is Mags ok?” I asked worried and he nodded.

“She’s fine, she’s pretending to be you but she’s ok.” He said and I sighed.

“I’m just glad she’s ok.” I moved out of the doorway to let Diaval in and he walked in. I closed the door and walked over to the couch.

“S-so I wanted to ask you something if that’s alright.” I said and he nodded.

“Of course.” 

“Would you consider accompanying me on a walk?” I asked and he smiled taking my hand.

“I’d love to. Shall we go now?” he asked and I nodded smiling as we stood up. We walked out of the cottage hand in hand and he led me along the pathway. 

“So tell me about yourself.” he said and I bit my lip.

“What would you like to know?” 

“Tell me about your childhood.” 

“Well my mother basically raised me alone. Father was always busy with his duties as king and I only got to see him for an hour when we had our tea. Mags and I met one day when mother and I went into the village and mother decided to take her in and we became very close. She’s my best friend and my sister.” I said looking down thinking about Mags.

“It’s why i’m so worried about her. I don’t want her getting hurt because of me.” Diaval took my hand and I looked up at him.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. And I’m sure Maleficent will help make sure she is safe.” he said and I hugged him.

Diaval’s POV:

She hugged me and I was surprised. I’m not used to people other than Aurora hugging me. I slowly started to relax and hugged her back smiling softly.

“I’m really glad I met you Diaval.” 

“As am I Artemis. You are a wonderful and caring person.” I said as I took her hand again and led her down the path. I led her to a meadow and helped her sit down and then sat down next to her.

“Diaval?” she asked looking out at the horizon.

“Yes?” 

“I wish that father had chosen someone as nice as you instead of that awful Vladimir.” she said looking down at her hands.

“What exactly did he do to you?” I asked worried.


	6. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.


End file.
